


The Favor

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler - Freeform, M/M, challenge fics, fffc, the faculty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Zeke does Casey a favor Casey is unaware of.
Relationships: Casey Connor/Zeke Tyler
Kudos: 2





	The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #45, high.

[ ](https://imgur.com/fAtUj8B)

What was the point? Casey Connor wondered. Getting good grades and following the rules, for what? So all the jocks in school could use him as a receptacle for their rude comments and push him around because he was too small to fight back? It would be easier to just suck up some of that joy juice Zeke Tyler was selling all over school in those stick pens and get high. Just stick the pen up his nose and inhale and everything would be nice and happy for a while. Yup, that’s just what he was going to do.

Zeke saw Casey coming, digging into his pocket for money and made a decision he was sure he’d regret. The little nerd had enough problems already. He was short and puny, and he was the school’s resident geek, never without that camera around his neck. Why should Zeke make things worse for him by turning him into a high school junkie? He didn’t care about the jocks and the other losers he sold his little concoction to, but Connor had enough to deal with without his making things worse for him. He was one of the lucky ones. With his grades, Connor had the chance to get out of Herrington, to make something of himself, and who was Zeke to do something to ruin that for him when he could easily do him a favor without Casey knowing about it?

“Hey Tyler,” Casey said the minute he reached him. “I’ll take one of your pens. Five bucks, right?”

Behind his back, Zeke slipped his last two pens into the back pocket of his jeans. “Sorry, Connor,” he said, shaking his head, “fresh out. I just sold the last two.”

“Fuck,” was Casey’s response as he shoved his money back in his pocket and walked away, but as soon as Casey was out of sight, Zeke allowed himself a smile. Then he began searching for other customers.


End file.
